The present technology relates to a domestic appliance with a height adjustable foot.
Height-adjustable domestic appliances, for example, domestic dishwashers, washing machines or the like, are generally known. For example, FIG. 11A illustrates a domestic dishwasher 205 supported on the floor by height adjustable feet 210, e.g., up to four height adjustable feet. Each height adjustable foot 210 includes a foot plate 215 with a threaded shank 220 adapted to be screwed into the appliance base. The foot plate may have one or more recesses in its base or floor contacting surface to allow access by a suitable tool for adjustment, e.g., by a driver with a hexagonal head.
The foot is normally constructed of a thermoplastic material made by an injection molding process. Thermoplastic material is characterized in that the coefficient of static friction in relation to normal domestic floors is relatively low. The floor contact surface of the foot therefore has a correspondingly low coefficient of sliding friction so that, for example, in the case of a tiled kitchen floor, the domestic appliance, when being fitted, can be pushed into a furniture recess without having to overcome major resistance from static friction.
As shown in FIG. 11A, the domestic appliance is typically secured to an adjacent furniture surface, such as a kitchen worktop, using a bracket 230. The bracket 230 is provided in an effort to avoid a potential danger that the fitting position of the domestic appliance will be changed as a result of moments and forces acting on the domestic appliance when it is in operation, for example, as a result of the spinning process of washing machines or when loading and unloading dishwashers with the baskets pulled out and heavily loaded. In one specific instance, especially if the center of gravity is shifted or otherwise positioned to the left of the front feet, the dishwasher may tilt or pivot by an angle α when heavily loaded as shown in FIG. 11B such that the top of the door may hit the floor and/or the top, rear edge of the casing abuts the inside surface of the worktop. While the aim of the bracket 230 is to maintain proper alignment and to prevent sliding in the recess, the bracket 230 also inadvertently serves as a pivot point about which the entire appliance may pivot, i.e., it supports the dishwasher weight thus making it easier for the feet, in particular the front feet, to slide, which is undesirable.